Blog użytkownika:Smoczyca20/szczęście, znalezisko i magia cz1
To moje pierwsze opowiadanie więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Kilka informacjii: Akcja dzieje się po jws2 Stoik żyje Valka mieszka na Berk P'ogrubiona czcionka '''to myśli lub sny Wszyscy wyglądają jak z jws2 Zaczynamy!!! '''1. Szczęśliwy ślub' Przez ostatnie trzy dni na Berk panował chaos. Dlatego że planowany był ślub! ( Zgadnijcie kogo ) Czkawki i Astrid oczywiście. Najbardziej zabiegani byli Stoik i Valka bo trzeba załatwić stoły, krzesła, muzykę, księdza uffffffff zwariować można. I w końcu nadszedł ten dzień. Czkawka o budził się szczęśliwy ale też zaczął się denerwować A jak coś pujdzie nie tak '''- pomyślał. Ale rozśmieszyła go myśl o tym że Pyskacz jest księdzem. Wstał, umył się, ubrał i wyszedł szczerbatek ciągle za nim biegał i skakał a Czkawka wogóle nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Szczerbatek - Wrrrrrrrraaaaauuuuuuu wrrrrrraaauuuu ( choć polatać nie bądź tamki ) Czkawka - Teraz nie mam czasu, muszę pomagać w przygotowaniach. Szczerbatek na to strzelił trzy razy plazmą, skoczył na Czkawke i zaczął go lizać. Czkawka - No dobra już dobra idziemy. Szczerbatek zchowywał się tak dlatego że uwielbiał latać z Czkawką, odkrywać nowe wyspy i szybować. Lecieli chwile i znależli małą wyspę na której był tylko las, pełno skał i Gronkli. Czkawka wyciągnoł mapę i dołożył do niej następny kawałek. Okrążyli wyspę i wrócili. Gdy już byli to prawie wszystko było przygotowane ani się obejżeli a już byli w twierdzy. Jak weszła Asstrid to wszystkim otworzyły się usta miała białą sukienkę do kostek, włosy splecione w kok a w nich był najładniejszy kwiat z całej wyspy i w rękach trzymała bukiet z tych samych kwiatów. Staneli na przeciwko siebie pyskacz coś tam mówił a potwm powiedział Pyskacz - Czy ty Astrid bieżesz za męża tego tu młodzieńca? Astrid - Tak Pyskacz - czy ty Czkawka chcesz wziąść za żonę tę tu dziewczynę? Czkawka - Tak Pyskacz - Teraz możecie się pocałować I zaczeła się zabawa. Wszyscy tańczyli, Mieczyk zabawiał Sączysmarka, Śledzika i Szpadkę która potem zgodziła się zostać dziewczyną Sączysmarka. Bawili się tak aż do wieczora a na koniec imprezy wszystkie smoki strzeliły ogniem. Żeczy Astrid były przeniesione do domu Czkawki już rano. '''2. Znalezisko Poszli spać Czkawka obudził się i zobaczył że ma u boku Astrid która lekko otworzyła oczy i wymamrotała Astrid - Śpij. Obruciła się na drugi bok i zasneła a Czkawka wymknoł się ze Szczerbatkiem by polatać. Lecieli, lecieli i leciali aż w końcu znaleźli ogromny las postanowili tam podlecieć. Czkawka - Choć Szczerbek może coć znajdziemy w ty wielkim lesie. Szczerbatek - Wrrrauuuuuhhhhhhhh ( no jasne lecimy! ) Uszli kawałek a z za krzakuw wyskoczył Gronkiel Czkawka wzioł kamień i rzucił z całej siły a on popędziłza tym kamieniem. Nie szli wcale tak długo a spotkali zannego śmiertnika miał złamane skrzydło. Czkawka - Szczerbek znaj jak naj szybciej jakieś patyki ja wyciągne linę z tarczy. Ledwo wyciagnoł line a szczerbatek już był z patykami uspokojił Śmiertnika i przywiązał patyki do skrzydła tak aby je wyprostować. A smok pobiegł w siną dal. Tym razem szli trochę dłużej i znaleźli cos świecącego Czkawka podniusł tajemniczą żecz i to był medalion. Wrucili z znaleziskiem do domu a tam już czekało na nich śniadanie. C.D.N jutro Kategoria:Opowiadania